


The Gift

by JamieBenn



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: Gwilym hasn't seen Joe since the Oscars, so it's been three months since he has gotten to fully enjoy that relationship - but Ben has just recently seen Joe, and has come back to London with a gift to share.





	1. A Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I don't have a beta for this fic, so it's a bit rusty! Also I wrote it rather quick. First chapter is, like, PG, but its going to get super explicit from the second part onwards, so just a warning that you may not want to get started if you aren't into that!

Ben worked hard to keep himself strong, but sometimes he couldn’t help but think about how small that he was. No matter how much he gained in upper body strength, he’d never be as tall as Gwil, and it would be extremely hard for him to become as thick as Joe. Sometimes it made him wonder about whether he was enough. Other times, when Gwil would pull him into his chest, it made him realise that being smaller just made it easier to cuddle in amongst his friend’s bodies.

The first time Gwil and Ben saw each other after Ben had spent some time with Joe, Gwil pulled out his phone, and planted a big kiss on Ben’s cheek. It was almost immediately that he posted it to Instagram. It made Ben’s insides do funny things, but as soon as it was posted, he grasped Gwil’s waist and pulled themselves closer, just where he liked to be.

It was unfortunate that with all of their work, they could not spend time together with all three of them. It was difficult being in that kind of, semi-long distance relationship. They would all see each other whenever they could, but since award season closed up, it definitely made it harder. Alongside Gwil’s press and release tour for Top End Wedding, Gwil and Joe just hadn’t been able to see each other for a while. Of course, they could talk as often as they liked, and that would be what would make them last.

~*~

Gwil sat on the sofa in the living room of his apartment, and Ben closely followed behind. Gwil rested to one side against the arm, allowing room for Ben to join him and rest his body against Gwil’s. Both of them had their feet tucked up on the couch. The gas fire lit up the room, the only noise being the sound of their breaths and the occasionally click of the fire.

Ben rested his eyes- it had been a while since they had been able to be this close, and relax like this.

~*~

Even though Ben was over and visiting, Gwilym couldn’t help but remember the third person in their relationship. How he missed being able to slide his arms around the other man. How he would be able to hear the little quips escape his mouth, the comedic genius that the American was. How when he went on a little spiel, all it took was a little kiss to the corner of his mouth to get his attention.

Ben laid next to him, sleeping. How the younger man could sleep so much, Gwilym couldn’t understand, but it left him the perfect opportunity to get out his phone and take a quick snap. He sent it to Joe, because that was who needed to see the beauty of Ben, the way that he seemed so peaceful as he rested.

_Look how innocent he looks like this!_ Gwilym smiled as he clicked send.

It probably wasn’t even five minutes before Gwil’s phone started ringing, caller ID telling him that Joe wanted to face time. His heart fluttered, and he hastily pressed the button to answer the call.

Joe looked so fresh on the other end of the phone. It was the middle of the day there, and the sun shone behind Joe’s head making him look even more magical than Gwilym could remember.

“You know that it’s been three months, Joe? But you look so beautiful.” Gwil wiped some sleep from his own eyes so he could see the other man a little clearer on the iPhone screen.

“I can’t believe it’s been so long! You look tired, Gwil. Isn’t it time you go to sleep over there?”

“I will, I promise. I was just thinking about you. About how you it would feel to be in your arms again.”

Joe could tell from Gwilym’s face that he had been thinking about this a lot. It must be hard knowing that Ben and himself had just spent time together, but that Gwil and Joe were still so far apart.

Joe sighed, “I guess Ben hasn’t given you my gift, yet?”

Gwilym raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, “No?”

Joe shrugged and smirked.

“What is it, Joe?”

“I can’t spoil it, now, can I?”

Gwil just stared at Joe with wondering eyes.

“You look tired, babe, I’ll let you go and try and get some sleep. I mean, I’m surprised you didn’t wake Ben up with your heavy breathing, but I guess he is out for the count.”

“I guess. But Joe, you promise that we’ll try and see each other soon?”

“I promise. I love you, Gwil.”

Gwilym smiled, and looked down at his lap. “I love you too, Joe.”

~*~

They sat at the breakfast table, Gwilym had cooked up a bit of a storm, eggs, toast, beans; a nice English breakfast. Not a full one, but a nice one.

Ben scooped up some beans with his fork, the tomato-ey goodness containing itself using science and metal tines. He was quick to place the beans between his lips, and that was, of course, the best time for Gwil to mention his facetime from the night before.

“So, Joe told me that he told you to give me a gift? However, I’m yet to see anything, so what is up with that?” Gwil stared at Ben and waited for him to swallow his mouthful of beans.

“It’s for tonight. Don’t make any plans.”


	2. The Rules

Gwilym had taken a bit of a trip to the shops to get some snacks; some cheese, some chocolate, and some other bits and pieces that they could eat after a nice evening in bed. What he didn’t expect to happen as he walked in the door, however, was to be greeted with Ben, who was dressed in what Gwil thought that he would never ever see Ben in ever. It looked like something Joe would wear if he wanted to get a certain kind of image of himself across before sex. In fact, it looked as though it might even  _be_  Joe’s. Little Gwil got a little bit excited, because if this was the gift that Joe had been talking about? They were going to have a good night.

Gwilym almost ran to the kitchen to put the bits and pieces that needed to go in the refrigerator away. He couldn’t leave the milk out, after all. What he could do, however? Was follow Ben into the bedroom with wide eyes and a massive grin.

You see, the relationship between the three of them was rather fluid in most ways except the way that they would have sex.  It had just fallen into Joe topping Gwil and Ben, and Gwil topping Ben. As far as Gwilym was concerned, Ben had never topped either of them. He had certainly never dominated either of them.

They all liked some things in the bedroom that were not particularly vanilla, as well. Although they had their occasional sensual sessions where they might fuck on the couch and spend the night watching a movie, the sessions were normally rather planned out and involved plenty of BDSM aspects.

Which is why, when Gwilym sat on the bed, Ben sat next to him, and looked him in the eyes. “In case you haven’t figured it out, this is Joe’s surprise to you. He asked me to pretend to be him, kind of? There’s just two rules that he gave me. You’re not allowed to touch yourself with your hands. And- we have to call him and let him watch. Are you okay with that?”

Gwilym’s dick was rising faster and harder than before, and he nodded hastily.

“Good. I have your collar with me, as well. What’s your safeword?”

“Cardiff.” Hot air escaped his lips as he felt Ben’s hands wrap his black collar around his neck.

“Great. Mine is lion.”

Ben stood up from the bed, and faced Gwilym whilst he pulled his phone out of his pocket and phoned Joe.

Gwilym sat super still on the edge of the bed as he waited to begin. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. The collar around his neck was usually what he wore with Joe. Joe had given it to Ben to have him wear. That alone was one of the hottest things that he had ever heard.

“Gwil. You know the rules.”

When he heard Joe’s voice come through the phone? Everything changed. That was him- that was Sir. It was so different to the way that he had heard him on the phone the night before. It wasn’t just the context of the situation. Joe seemed to be talking in his slightly lower, ‘Dom voice’.  

The thing was, that he did know the rules. He should have taken his clothes off the second that Ben put the collar on his neck. He didn’t know why he had thought that the rules would have changed just because he was thousands of miles away from Joe.

So, he must have looked shocked as he replied with “Yes, Sir,” and started taking off his jeans.

Ben smiled- it was strange to be on this end of it. Normally he was beside Gwil if Joe was in charge, or he was beneath Gwil, taking his orders instead. This time, he held the ‘power,’ as it were.

“That’s a good boy, Gwil. Just don’t forget the rules again. Joe has given me permission to smack you if we deem it necessary.”

“Yes…” Gwil trailed off, unsure of what Ben would deem a proper title.

“Sir is fine for tonight, Gwil.” Ben patted Gwil’s now naked thigh.

As Gwil lifted his shirt off to expose his chest, Ben’s heart thumped. It was happening- Ben was fully clothed, and Gwilym was nude.

He had rested the phone on the bed head, and heard Joe’s voice come from it.

“You look very attractive in my dominant clothes, Ben. Don’t take them off just yet. Take your cock out and feed it to Gwil, though.”

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Ben was standing in front of Gwil, fumbling with his zipper. The sight of Ben and Joe’s voice through the speaker of the mobile phone made him really want to start stroking his own cock, but he had been told not to. He didn’t want Ben to have to give him a bit of a smack around this early in the session, but this situation was… very hot.

“On the floor.” Ben grasped Gwil’s collar and dragged him to his knees.

The floor was hard and cold underneath his knees, and it would have been more to focus on if Ben hadn’t sat firmly down on the edge of the bed, his knees wide, and his dick hanging out of the zipper of his jeans, not fully hard yet.

“Make me hard. Suck me so I can fuck you.”

Gwilym heard a nod come from the bedhead as he nodded in reply, moving his hands towards Ben’s cock.

He heard a grunt from the phone, Joe clearly not happy with those movements.

Ben grabbed Gwilym’s wrists, “No.”

Gwil, confused, looked up at Ben’s eyes, which looked just as soft as they normally did. The hard grasp on his wrists told a different story. He tried for a second to struggle out of the clutch, but Ben was strong, and he seemed to have forgotten that for a moment.

“Besides, I know that you love my dick in your mouth, and you don’t need the help of your hands for that. Pop them behind your back.”

Gwil gulped, reaching his arms behind his back to rest his hands beneath his arse.

Gwil flicked his tongue around Ben’s half hard cock, trying to get it nice and wet so that he could get really into the blowjob.

“Hold onto his hair, Ben. Control him.” Joe ordered.

Gwilym moaned as Ben gripped his hair in a tight fist, he couldn’t see the phone screen from his position on the floor, but he wondered whether Joe had his own dick in his hand just yet, or if he was trying to hold off.

As Gwil tried to venture further along Ben’s rather long penis, the grip on his hair held him back. He moaned again, guttural, making his tongue vibrate and likely the dick that was touching it.

“Don’t get too into it, I don’t want to finish too quickly.”

Gwil felt something touch his own dick, and was confused for a moment, knowing that Ben would not be able to reach it with his hands from where he was sitting. It felt good, though, so he didn’t care.

“Ah, you like that, slut?” Joe questioned, “Sucking cock while Ben gives you a foot-job?”

“I’m hard enough, now.” Ben pulled Gwil off of his cock, ready to continue with his plans.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some feedback if you have it! Thanks, guys.


End file.
